starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Belsavis
| Afbeelding = 250px | regio =Outer Rim | sector = Bozhnee Sector | stelsel =Belsavis System | zonnen =2 | manen =3 | coordinaten =L-18 | omlooptijd =25 standaard uur | rotatietijd =412 lokale dagen | klasse = | diameter = | atmosfeer = | klimaat = | zwaartekracht = | terrein =IJsvlakten en gletsjers Tropische valleien | water = | bezienswaardig =Bot-un Plett's Well Eternity Vault | inheemse =Mluki | gemigreerde =Rakata Diversen | taal =Basic | inwoners = | hoofdstad = | munt = | staatsvorm = | affiliatie=Infinite Empire Galactic Republic }} thumb|Vegetatie in de valleien Belsavis was een planeet bedekt met ijsvlakten en gletsjers, waarin her en der valleien gelegen waren waarin de temperaturen door warmtebronnen hoog genoeg waren voor tropische vegetatie en bewoning. De inheemse bevolking van de planeet waren de Mluki, maar veel andere species hadden zich ook op Belsavis gevestigd. Ligging De planeet Belsavis lag in het Ninth Quadrannt binnen de Bozhnee Sector, op de rand met de grens met de Senex Sector. De Belsavis Run liep van deze planeet tot aan Tekurr'k in de Senex Sector. Geschiedenis De planeet Belsavis was ooit onderdeel van het Infinite Empire, waarbij het dienst deed als een gevangenis planeet waarop de Rakata de meeste gevaarlijke criminelen van het universum opsloot, onder andere in de Eternity Vault. Een van de gevaarlijkste gevangenen was The Infernal One. Great Galactic War Lang na de val van het Infinite Empire werd de planeet onderdeel van de Galactic Republic. Rond 3.600 BBY ontdekten wetenschappers die op zoek waren naar een verklaring voor de tropische valleien midden in de ijsvlakten de oude gevangenissen van de Rakata, welke nog steeds gevaarlijke gevangenen bevatte. Omdat het slechts een kwestie van tijd zou zijn voor de Stasis Fields zouden falen en de gevangenen vrij kwamen, besloot de Republic om een strijdmacht te vestigen op Belsavis. Tegelijkertijd openden ze een nieuwe gevangenis, waar tijdens de Great Galactic War en de opvolgende Cold War gevangen Sith in werden opgesloten, "The Tomb". Het Sith Empire leerde de locatie van de gevangenis echter kennen, en stuurden tijdens de Cold War diverse teams naar de planeet om de gevangenen te bevrijden. Schuilplaats van de Jedi In 88 BBY werd Plett's Well (ook bekend als Plawal) gesticht door Jedi Master Plett, later volgden andere kolonisaties vanuit andere delen van de Republic, waarbij de Ithorians vele planten en dieren van Ithor meenamen. Toen er een einde kwam aan de Jedi Order met de Great Jedi Purge in 19 BBY, verschool Plett meerdere Jedi Younglings en Padawans in zijn fort in Plawal. In een reactie daarop stuurde het Galactic Empire de Eye of Palpatine richting Belsavis om Plawal plat te bombarderen. Jedi Knights Callista Ming en Geith Eris slaagden er echter in de Eye te saboteren en het bombardement te voorkomen. De Jedi vluchtten evengoed, omdat hun schuilplaats niet langer geheim was. Na het vertrek van de Jedi bleef Belsavis een succesvolle Agriworld. Diverse grote agrarische bedrijven zoals Brathflen Corporation investeerden in de bouw van grote koepels over de tropische valleien, om zo de koude wind buiten te houden en een optimaal klimaat te garanderen voor de kweek van Vine-Coffee. Legends thumb|Een tropische vallei in de ijsvlakten Na de val van het Galactic Empire zou Rogmanda Ismaren zich in Plawal met haar zoon vestigen. Ze zou de Eye of Palpatine lokaliseren en proberen om in 12 ABY een coup tegen de New Republic te plegen om haar zoon Irek Ismaren de nieuwe Emperor te maken, met financiële steun van edelen uit de omliggende Juvex en Senex Sectors. Rogmanda zou echter worden tegengehouden door Leia Organa, en de Eye werd door Luke Skywalker en Callista Ming. Nadat de dreiging over was, zouden Luke, Leia en Callista het fort van Plett doorzoeken en daar trainings-apparaten voor Jedi vinden, die Luke in de jaren erna zou gebruiken voor het opleiden van de Padawans van de New Jedi Order. Verschijning * Star Wars: The Old Republic Bron * Belsavis in het Old Republic Holonet * Children of the Jedi * The Essential Atlas * The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons Categorie:Outer Rim Categorie:IJsplaneten Categorie:Leden van het Infinite Empire Categorie:Gevangeniswezen Categorie:Leden van de Galactic Republic Categorie:Agriworlds Categorie:Belsavis